dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Evil Kid Buu!
はどこだ!? れるブウから |Rōmaji title =Deguchi wa Doko da!? Kuzureru Bū kara Dasshutsu |Literal title =Where is the Exit?! Escape From a Collapsing Boo |Number = 276 |Saga = Kid Buu Saga |Airdate = August 23, 1995 |English Airdate = November 19, 2002 |Manga = Boos Inside Boo *The Boo of Pure Evil |Previous = Deadly Vision |Next = End of Earth }} はどこだ!? れるブウから |Deguchi wa Doko da!? Kuzureru Bū kara Dasshutsu|lit. "Where is the Exit?! Escape From a Collapsing Boo"}} is the first episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred seventy-sixth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 23, 1995. Its original American airdate was November 19, 2002. Summary Inside Buu, Goku starts running toward the unconscious Vegeta. He destroys the pink blob that is absorbing him. Goku runs away from Super Buu. As Goku is firing Ki Blasts at random targets, one of them almost hits the pod that contains the fat Majin Buu. Super Buu gets scared and intercepts the blast, which piques Vegeta's interest. Goku runs until Super Buu has him in a trap. Super Buu is about to absorb Goku when Vegeta wakes up and walks over to fat Majin Buu's pod and threatens to pull it down. Super Buu forgets about Goku and starts yelling at Vegeta to stop, saying "If you tear those attachments, I won't be me anymore". Thinking this might decrease Super Buu's power and allow them to defeat him, Vegeta starts to pull the pod down. Super Buu jumps at him and almost stops him. Right before Super Buu tackles Vegeta, the pod falls to the ground. Super Buu turns into a puddle of pink liquid. Outside the body, Dende and Mr. Satan watch Super Buu scream in agony. Goku and Vegeta take the pods of Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, and Trunks and fly away. They successfully escape through one of the holes in the side of Super Buu's head after Goku holds back the exiting steam with a Kamehameha, leaving them just enough time to escape. The pods pop open and the bodies are free. Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, and Trunks are all still knocked out, though Goku and Vegeta do not know why (likely because of the conditions of the pods they were in). Meanwhile, Super Buu is two times as big as normal. Smoke covers Super Buu. The next time Super Buu is seen, he is in a new form that looks shorter and less powerful. At the Sacred World of the Kai, Kibito Kai watches in horror, while Goku and Vegeta think they have the upper-hand and can finally match against Majin Buu. Major Events *Vegeta rips out Good Buu's pod which causes Super Buu to begin to change forms. *Goku and Vegeta successfully escape from the inside of Super Buu with their friends and family. *Super Buu reverts to his smaller, weaker and original form, Kid Buu. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Barren Wasteland **Inside Buu *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When Vegeta threatens to pull down the pod with Majin Buu. *"Frieza Begs" - When Super Buu tries to stop Vegeta from pulling down Majin Buu's pod. *"Frieza Transforms" - When Vegeta is unconscious, *"Goku & Kai Standoff" - When Goku and Vegeta look for a place to put down Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks after fleeing from inside Super Buu. Differences from the manga *In the anime, Goku battles against Super Buu when he attempts to stop him from absorbing Vegeta. In the manga, Goku or Vegeta never confronted Super Buu at all. *In the manga, Goku and Vegeta simply escape from Super Buu after seeing and then flying through a ventilation hole. In the anime, Goku uses the Kamehameha to hold off the steam erupting from Super Buu's body before they escape through the hole. *In the anime, Goku and Vegeta were still holding their friends and family whilst watching Buu undergo his change. In the manga, they had put them on the ground and out of sight before watching Buu change. Trivia *In the Funimation dub, Goku makes a reference to the Arabian Nights story "Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves", saying to a hole in Super Buu's body "open sesame". *In the Mandarin and FUNimation dub, both Super Buu and Kid Buu are voiced by two different people whereas in almost every other dub the voice actor remains the same. *This is the first appearance of Kid Buu. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 276 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 276 (BDZ) pt-br:Onde fica a saída? fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 276 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z